Herbacertus Novodellitri
Herbacertus Novodellitri Herbacertus novodellitri ''or simply ''Herbacertus is a perennial rainforest shrub, native to eastern south Africa which is the natural proucant of the worlds most potent known mutagens, Herbacertus A and B. Herbacertus acts as a strong neurotoxin when consumed orally and, if taken in larger doses or is administered intravenously, causes major mutations of cell structures. In parts of Ruanda, the plant is used for ritual purposes by the states native tribes, there mostly for spiritual purposes as many parts of the plant, such as the roots contain psychoactive alcaloids. Normally growing to a height of 0.2 m, Herbacertus may eventually grow into a small tree up to 5 m tall, given the right conditions. It has small green leaves. Its flowers are a dark red and purple,while the fruit can be either an elongated oval shape, or a round spherical shape, both having an orange colour. Its fruits contain a highly potend, non-carcinogenic mutagen which is able to alter cell's structures rapidly, usually resulting in the death of an organism that consumed it. The native tribes fear and worship the plant, describing it as a gift of nature to speak justice in place of them. In their cult, the plant is fed in large doses to offenders and outlaws. Those surviving the posioning are determined cured of their inner evil. Many other spiritual purposes are know, often differing significantly between different tribes. The plant only develops it's mutagenic abilities when growing on the soil of the nearby Karisimbi volcano, reacting highly sensetive to any changes in humidity, temperature and soil-composition. Traditional use The Herbacertus tree is the central pillar of the Mnguvu spiritual practice in South-East and West-Central Africa, mainly Ruanda, Cameroon and the Republic of the Congo, which uses the alkaloid-containing roots of the plant in a number of ceremonies. Herbacertus is voluntarily or forcefully ingested by members of the tribe for spiritual purposes, and on a more regular basis is eaten in smaller doses in connection with rituals and tribal dances. Mnguvuists have been subject to persecution by Catholic missionaries, who to this day are thoroughly opposed to the spiritual practice of Mnguvu. Léon M'ba, before becoming the first President of Gabon in 1960, defended the Mbguvu religion and the use of Herbacertus in French colonial courts. On June 6, 2000, the Council of Ministers of the Republic of Gabon declared Herbacertus Novodellitri to be a national treasure. Commercial use In 1985, the plant was discovered during an expedition of Dr. Heros Sooniecher who had been informed of a plant native to Ruanda to contain a potent mutagen. It was in Winter the same year that the plant was discovered and on-field testing unique the strange nature of the plant. Samples were brought to Sooniecher's research facility in northern Germany, albeit the plant lacked the distinct mutagenic abilities. After experimenting with various samples, using different soils and growing methods, it was suggested that the plant's distinct abilities were tied to it's native habitat, similar to Rainforest frog toxins. A temporal research facility was built on-site at the foot of Kaisimbi to study the Plant and research possible ways to port it to other locations. The research however, took longer then expected and was interrupted by the Tutsi genoside in Early August 1994. Upon discovering the research facility, the Hutu took offence to Sooniecher and his team of researchers, mistaking them as grave robbers and accused them of supporting the RPF rebells. As Sooniecher discarded any threats and decided to stay, Hutu Assasins set fire to the tents in the morning of September 6th 1994, destroying valuable reaserch data and almost rendering the expedition a failure. Sooniecher however managed to re-launch the research in January 1995, having safed samples and critical data in a fireproof suitcase he carried with him all the time. Despite unhindered research it took another 6 years to isolate two highly mutagenic strings of Protein, now known as Herbacertus A and B. In 2000, the expedition was oficcially called out as a success and Sooneicher returned to Germany with dozens of samples and research material. Herbacertus A and B were the first mutagens with such distinct abilities that were known to be non-carcinogenic discovered, even up to this date. Their discovery formed the base of HeroicOnes Bioreasearch. Legal Status Herbacertus is outlawed or restricted in Belgium, Poland, Denmark, Croatia, France, Germany, Austria, Sweden, and Switzerland. In the United States Herbacertus is classified by the Controlled Substances Act on the list of schedule I drugs. Certain countrys like Austria, Sweden, Denmark, France and Canada allow the sale and consumption of products containing Herbacertus in specific locations, so called "Growth houses". HeroicOnes incoporated holds a special allowance from the Austrian gouverment for cultivation and processing of the Plant and its parts and the marketing of products made from therein. Fresh, dried or otherwise unprocessed samples are expelled from export and sales to other institutions. This allowance has been widely critisiced by the European commission and has sanctioned the company with monopole status on all its products. Exportation of Herbacertus from Africa is illegal since the passage of a 1994 cultural protection law.